


[PODFIC] Learning Curve

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, AU-America, AU-United States, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Parentlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Sex, johnloock-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a Kindergarten teacher. One of his students, a boy named Henry Holmes, refuses to speak in school. John is determined to get to the bottom of it, and that is how he meets Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allfinehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfinehere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856874) by [allfinehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfinehere/pseuds/allfinehere). 



This is a podfic of Allfinehere's Learning Curve

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m9hkg8k77uw7myp/Learning_Curve_Ch_1.mp3) to download chapter 1 mp3


	2. Chapter 2

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mbb6fakpuzartvf/Learning_Curve_Ch_2.mp3) to download chapter 2 mp3


	3. Chapter 3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/84yaxbhkf360s54/Learning_Curve_Ch_3.mp3) to download chapter 3 mp3


	4. Chapter 4

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/48x9dvdrhq05gz4/Learning_Curve_Ch_4.mp3) to download chapter 4 mp3


	5. Chapter 5

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6rcb4h85dhzzg7y/Learning_Curve_Ch_5.mp3) to download chapter 5 mp3


	6. Chapter 6

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xiqln2kto6dcqhn/Learning_Curve_Ch_6.mp3) to download chapter 6 mp3


	7. Chapter 7

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x0qsafq56igt726/Learning_Curve_Ch_7.mp3) to download chapter 7 mp3


	8. Chapter 8

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/gd9nqnqbf3cup63/Learning_Curve_Ch_8.mp3) to download chapter 8 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/isdab9prcn2dw62/Learning_Curve_Ch_1_TO_8.mp3) to download chapters 1 to 8 mp3


	9. Chapter 9

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jbsknj76xf44tlh/Learning_Curve_Ch_9.mp3) to download chapter 9 mp3


	10. Chapter 10

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dyl7aehp8ifpazr/Learning_Curve_Ch_10.mp3) to download chapter 10 mp3


	11. Chapter 11

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lsx4lb39b8c0f33/Learning_Curve_Ch_11.mp3) to download chapter 11 mp3


	12. Chapter 12

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dhlflarij1p1gi8/Learning_Curve_Ch_12.mp3) to download chapter 12 mp3


	13. Chapter 13

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5pkb8gi71c95qgy/Learning_Curve_Ch_13.mp3) to download chapter 13 mp3


	14. Chapter 14

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/250sc28vofd4bzd/Learning_Curve_Ch_14.mp3) to download chapter 14 mp3


	15. Chapter 15

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8c4t7ds2nrzx2ti/Learning_Curve_Ch_15.mp3) to download chapter 15 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dml8qvv7spp80ls/Learning_Curve_Ch_9_TO_15.mp3) to download chapters 9 to 15 mp3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to anyone who downloaded yesterday, somehow my incomplete version was posted. Well, it gave you a brief insight to the world of recording and editing. The corrected version is linked below.

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1hna5ugu9lv0ej7/Learning_Curve_Ch_16.mp3) to download chapter 16 mp3


	17. Chapter 17

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jg8vb3ow773t9ln/Learning_Curve_Ch_17.mp3) to download chapter 17 mp3


	18. Chapter 18

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/91mo87yrx1x41nh/Learning_Curve_Ch_18.mp3) to download chapter 18 mp3


	19. Chapter 19

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o54g53antejgh2e/Learning_Curve_Ch_19.mp3) to download chapter 19 mp3


	20. Chapter 20

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/udczkg2k19ula5h/Learning_Curve_Ch_20.mp3) to download chapter 20 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m9r1wx15baj24tq/Learning_Curve_Ch_16_to_20.mp3) to download chapters 16 to 20 mp3


	21. Chapter 21

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b3u1j4bmrdb331o/Learning_Curve_Ch_21.mp3) to download chapter 21 mp3


	22. Chapter 22

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ut4gevscmp73n7s/Learning_Curve_Ch_22.mp3) to download chapter 22 mp3

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ipamsm2bmpb2yn2/Learning_Curve_Ch_complete.mp3) to download entire work mp3


End file.
